Void's Tear
The Type-25 Void's Tear is a special variant of the Plasma Pistol that is only wielded by certain Elite Zealots and is the predecessor of the Type-54 Void's Tear. Overview & Background The Void's Tear is an experimental offshoot of the standard Plasma Pistol. Exotic nuclear isomers are introduced into the discharged plasma when firing, allowing the bolts fired from the weapon to manipulate gravitational forces of the target. As a result, enemies shot by a Void's Tear bolt will gravitate towards wherever said bolt was originally fired from. These isomers also allow the pistol to hold an overcharge shot indefinitely without draining power. When the overcharge shot is fired, it creates an unstable gravimetric vortex at the point of impact. This vortex will drag anything that isn't nailed down (namely enemies and vehicles) towards its epicenter, damaging everything within it until it collapses in on itself and diffuses through an EMP blast. This blast can overload energy shields, disable Covenant vehicles and is often lethal against weaker/weakened enemies. Due to it's costly production, the Void's Tear is reserved for only the highest of ranked Elites, the gold-armoured Zealots. Despite this, most Zealots issued with the Tear will use their Energy Sword out of honor, and will not bring themselves down to the levels of their subordinates and use the Tear until they are at point of near death; only then will they use weapon to cover their retreat. Additionally, its unique nuclear isomers mean that field charging stations cannot be used to recharge the weapon. Gameplay Information Advantages * The Void's Tear can be fired faster than the standard Plasma Pistol * The primary fire of the Void's Tear can be used to pull enemies towards you while simultaneously weakening them, allowing you to finish them off with a melee attack once they come into range. * The overcharge shot of the Void's Tear behaves exactly like the gravity grenade upon impact; pulling in and damaging enemies before a small explosion kills weaker enemies and disables energy shielding/covenant vehicles, with the added bonus of being a projectile that can home in on enemies. ** The overcharge shot's effectiveness can be increased if shot near a vehicle or shade turret, as the vehicle will crush any enemies pulled into the vortex with it. * If the overcharge shot is held in the weapon without firing, it will not deplete the battery. Disadvantages * The primary fire of the Void's Tear can become a liability when used against enemies with high-damage melee attacks, such as Hunters or Energy Sword Elites, as it can quickly pull them into melee range and allow them to strike. * The Void's Tear is the only Plasma-based Covenant weapon that cannot be recharged by a Covenant Charging Station. * The Void's Tear can only be obtained from Energy Sword-wielding Elite Zealots, making it one of the rarest weapons to obtain. The method of obtaining it is also risky, as you must bring the Zealot's energy shield (which is the strongest of any ranked Elite) down before it switches to the weapon in question. Developer Information N/A Trivia * This Void's Tear is based of af of variant of the Plasma Pistol of the same name in Halo 5: Guardians, which was available in Warzone as a REQ weapon. * The scarcity of Elite Zealots that appear in the game, and the method of obtaining it, makes the Void's Tear the rarest and most difficult weapon to obtain in SPV3. * Sometimes, even when the Zealots have their shields down, they don't always take out the Void's Tear. * Despite it's rarity, the Void's Tear can possibly be the first weapon players can obtain in SPV3, though this is very uncommon. The first enemy encountered can potentially be a sword wielding Elite Zealot. The Elite appears at the first blast doors from the cryo bay on the Pillar of Autumn and, if unlucky, can run through the doors before they close. This immediately puts players in a near-unsurvivable situation, since the player is still unarmed at this point and the Energy Sword will kill the Master Chief and the Marine and crewmen allies in a single blow as normal. The only way to survive the encounter, if it occurs, is if the Marines and auto turret kills the Elite or force it to retreat back through the blast doors. If the former happens, players have a chance to acquire a Void's Tear before Jacob Keyes gives you the pistol. * Although Elite Zealot's are generally the only enemy from which players can acquire a Void's Tear, there is one exception. A particular Flood Combat Form that emerges from a Flood bio-pod carries the weapon. Though still a challenge to obtain, this is the easiest point in the game to retrieve one. ** The Combat Form in question is found just before the bottom of the second chasm area in Two Betrayals, in the room filled with many Elite Combat Forms, particularly Stealth Elite Combat Forms. ** This also is the case in The Maw, just before the player enters the large room with a small staircase in the middle. Gallery Voidstear fire1.png Voidstear fire2.png Voidstear fire3.png Carry voidstear.png Voids tear charge.png Category:Covenant Infantry Weapons